


Про необходимость говорить вслух

by helgatrush



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, wolfstar
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-30
Updated: 2015-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:27:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24839158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helgatrush/pseuds/helgatrush
Summary: Ремуса укусили, когда ему было шесть лет. Он не любит говорить об этом.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Kudos: 8





	Про необходимость говорить вслух

"Мне было шесть", - хотелось сказать Ремусу, но он промолчал, разглядывая тонкую нить полумесяца в ясном небе над Астрономической Башней. Такой же формы шрам был над левой ключицей Ремуса, и от этого совпадения форм было только хуже. "Мне было шесть, и это не было случайностью".  
Сириус сидел рядом, затолкав руки в карманы и даже не глядя на Ремуса. Он пошёл следом, когда Ремус, подорвавшись среди ночи, тихонько выбрался из спальни шестикурсников. Наверняка, проследил по карте.  
Он вздохнул и дёрнулся от неожиданности, когда Сириус придвинулся ближе, обнимая его за плечи и накрывая полой мантии. Несмотря на то, что стоял конец апреля, ночью было прохладно.  
"Мне не нужно сочувствие", - хотелось сказать Ремусу, но он промолчал, замерев под рукой Сириуса в тепле его тела. Принесённые кошмарным сном напряжение и дрожь постепенно уходили, словно опасались Сириуса, оставляя после себя только усталость.  
Сириус пошевелился и неловко задел ладонью шрам на плече Ремуса. От этого лёгкого, случайного прикосновения Ремус вздрогнул и отстранился от Сириуса. Встав на ноги, он отошёл к краю площадки, бездумно шаря взглядом по светлеющему небу над горизонтом.  
"Сделай так ещё раз", - хотелось сказать Ремусу, но он промолчал.

***

\- Мне было шесть, - говорит Ремус, глядя поверх плеча Сириуса в потолок. На потолке - нарисованное небо, и зачарованные рисунки созвездий ползают по небу, сталкиваясь звёздами и путаясь контурами. Луны на этом рисунке нет, и Ремус благодарен Сириусу за это. - Мне было шесть, и это не было случайностью.  
Сириус улыбается нерешительно, будто, действительно, забыл, как это делается за двенадцать лет. Он лежит рядом на расстеленном на полу матрасе и, подперев рукой голову, смотрит на Ремуса сверху-вниз. Он проснулся сразу же, как Ремус сел на их импровизированной кровати, вынырнув из липких лап кошмара.  
\- Мне не нужно сочувствие, - проворчал Ремус, трогая пальцем морщинку между бровей Сириуса. - Так что не хмурься.  
\- Я не собираюсь тебе сочувствовать, - обещает Сириус, садясь и прихватывая резинкой чёрные с сединой волосы. - Я собираюсь тебя отвлекать.  
Он легонько проводит ладонью по спутанным от сна волосам Ремуса, скользит рукой ниже, оглаживая большим пальцем шрам над левой ключицей, и сердце Ремуса пропускает удар. От этого прикосновения, одновременно нежного и собственнического, у него на руках волоски становятся дыбом, и он облизывает вмиг пересохшие губы, глядя Сириусу в глаза.  
\- Сделай так ещё раз, - просит он, и Сириус, наклоняясь, проводит по шраму языком.


End file.
